This project is concerned with the molecular mechanisms that regulate membrane lipid synthesis and degradation in bacteria. The general approach is to use the approaches of chemistry, biochemistry, genetics, and molecular biology to understand the mechanisms of lipid metabolism and how these mechanisms are regulated. The mechanisms of fatty acid metabolism are highly conserved throughout biology and hence these studies may provide insight into the etiology of defective cellular membranes observed in many diseases.